Je verrais au son de ta voix
by FlyAway98
Summary: Le lycée de Konoha accueille des adolescents ayant choisi de faire de la musique leur avenir. Un groupe d'amis a, dans ce lycée, une certaine réputation dû à leurs talents propres, mais quand arrive en milieu d'année un nouveau des plus étrange et que la nostalgie s'empare de deux âmes ... la musique pourrait bien être le seul moyen de ce comprendre...
1. Prologue

Bon et bien déjà salut tout le monde ... Alors voilà, ceci est ma toute première fan fiction, j'ai fait un prologue très cours (j'ai honte franchement ...)

Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et se sera forcément un Sasunaru...

si j'ai mis M , c'est surtout par sécurité (après tout, c'est ma première fic!)

J'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (une grande spécialité chez moi...) et que le blabla que je viens de vous servir n'était pas trop soporifique ! Et ben sinon bonne lecture ...

La moitié de l'année scolaire s' était écoulée. Déjà, les vacances de noël était terminées.

Dans le lycée de Konoha, réservé aux élèves s'orientant vers le domaine musical, tous s' apprêtais à reprendre les cours. Une des classes de ce lycée se trouvait être particulièrement animée en cette rentrée. La cause de cette animation? Un groupe d'amis ... ayant une réputation dépassant même les limites de l'établissement.

C'était pourtant un groupe de jeunes gens parmi tant d'autres, un de ces groupes d'adolescent comme on en croise n'importe où, n'importe quand. À ceci près que malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient déjà reconnus dans le monde de la musique.

Cette distinction les avait rapproché. Ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, parfois seuls, parfois à deux, mais se connaissaient et s' appréciaient les uns les autres, en une sorte d'amitié reposant sur leur respect mutuel. Ils n'avaient que 16 ans, mais leur groupe présentaient un mélange hétérogène de musiciens de génie, de chanteurs aux voix exeptionelles, de compositeurs au talent sans égal, de managers aux choix sûrs et avisés. Il y avait donc là Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka, un duo montant dans le monde de la chanson et dont les voix n'avaient d'égal que la fréquence de leur disputes-inutiles-n'-ayant-d'utile-que-la-rapidité-de-leurs-réconciliations-larmoyantes, venait ensuite Kiba Inuzuka, jeune homme aux allures de chiens fou mais guitariste reconnu pour ces talents musicaux, suivait alors les cousins Neiji et Hinata Hyuga, le premier à son piano accompagnant la seconde dont la douce voix en ravissait plus d'un, et si la timidité maladive de la jeune fille avait longtemps fait obstacle à sa carrière, elle l'avait depuis surmonter, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses fans et de son cousin, qui l'avait soutenu dans ses choix, ensuite il y avait Shino Aburame , jeune homme effacé mais dont les compositions musicales comme de paroles étaient très demandées et Rock Lee dont la réputation de génie de la batterie n'était plus à refaire, le groupe comptait aussi Choji, jouant de la contrebasse comme personne ainsi que Shikamaru Nara et Temari no Sabaku, seuls managers du groupes, fins stratèges mais flemmard comme pas un pour le premier, irascible et colérique pour la seconde. Enfin il y avait Sasuke Uchiwa ... autant dire une légende vivante. D'une beauté froide et presque austère, hommes comme femmes ne pouvaient qu'être attirés par son physique atypique. Il était à la fois chanteur et auteur ... parfois même compositeur et était sans conteste la cerise sur le gâteau que représentait le groupe d'amis. Groupe qui attisait d'ailleurs la curiosité des autres élèves comme les ragots qui courraient sur leur compte et parcouraient l'école de part en part ... À leur passage, la rumeur indistincte des dicussions s' intensifiait, et le volume sonore augmentait de quelques décibels. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des principales causes de l'agitation parcourant leurs salle de classe ce matin-là, car le groupe en question était au grand complet et entretenait une discussion des plus animés... sous les regard plus ou moins discrets de leurs camarades de classe:

Saku: J'en ai une bonne à vous annoncer les gars ... Vous savez que le matin, j'aime bien passer devant la salle des profs pour savoir si au moins l'un d'entre eux est absent et ce matin il y avait Kakashi qui discutait avec Kurenai, d'ailleurs vous savez qu'elle est eceinte ? et puis ...

Kiba: Ouais, on était au courant, tu l'as dit hier ma grande ... alors abrège et viens en aux faits ...

Sakura: (en gromellant)Rabat-joie...

Ino:Bon ben alors ... C'est quoi ta grande nouvelle Grand Front ?

Sakura: La ferme Ino la Truie ... En fait la grande nouvelle c'est que ...

Kiba: (avec un sourir moqueur) rrrrrroulement de tambourrrrr ...

Sakura: ( soudain curieusement effrayante) Kibaaa...

Neiji: (avec un profond soupir) Ça vas Sakura ... achève ta phrase qu'on en finisse ...

Sakura: Et bien voilà: il vas y avoir un ...DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Avec un soupir général le groupe se sépara, instaurant par la même occasion une certaine distance de sécurité avec Sakura qui fumait littéralement sur place d'avoir été interrompu, fusse par une simple cloche annonçant innocemment le début de cours. "Pauvre petite cloche, paix à son âme ..." pensèrent les autres membre du groupe.

Leur professeur principal entra alors dans la salle, provocant un remous surpris parmi les élèves. Surprise que justifiait pleinement la mauvaise habitude du professeur à oublier l'heure et donc celle d'arriver en retard. C'est pourquoi Kakashi Hatake, professeur de son état et éternel retardataire se retrouva confronter à un brouhaha sonore et confus de suggestions plus invresemblabe les une que les autres sur sa soudaine ponctualité. Rapidement et ce malgré le petit sourire qu'il cachait dans son écharpe, celui ci réclama soudain toute l'attention de ses élèves.

Kashi: Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève. Je vous prierai de lui faire bon aceuil. Cependant, il y a le concernant une petite particularité, mais il m'as dit vouloir l'annoncer lui même, aussi vais- je le laisser se présenter. ..

Et ce disant, il désigna la porte ouverte tout en s' adressant au nouveau:" Tu peux entrer " ...

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 1

**Je poste dès maintenant le premier chapitre, mais il n'est pas très long non plus. Comme j'ecris sur mon portable, c'est la galère ... (d'autant plus que je dois faire 36 fautes de frappe à la minute ...)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, par contre je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster très régulièrement les chapitres de ma fic et m'en excuse d'avance...**

 **Bon, j'arrête les blabla inutiles, place à l'histoire:**

 **CHAPITRE I:**

 _ **. Naruto Uzumaki... .**_

 _Et ce disant il désigna la porte ouverte tout en s' adressant au nouveau: "Tu peux entrer..."_

 **Quelques minutes auparavant, POV Sasuke:**

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, actuellement élève au lycée de Konoha suite à un pari débile avec mon grand frère, et surtout, chanteur renommé dans tout le pays du Feu. Je suis apparemment très apprécié de la gente féminine voir même masculine ( vous me direz c'est normal, on est un Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas ... Pas que j'y sois pour grand chose non plus si j'ai un physique d'enfer !). Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai des cheveux noir, un peu comme le sombre plumage d'un corbeau (apparemment j'en ai même les reflets bleutés...), des yeux que les gens compare à deux océans d'encre de Chine, et un peau claire, rappelant les rayons d'une pleine lune, faut croire que certaines de mes fans sont poètes à leurs heures...Moi, le seul véritable avantage que j'estime utile dans mon physique, c'est ma grande taille mais bon... Enfin le résultat de cette attirance on fait de ma vie une éternelle poursuite ( je vous jure que quand elles veulent, les filles courent bien trop vite ... à mes risques et périls !) J'ai eu une enfance heureuse ( exeption faite des poursuites habituelles mais traumatisante pour un enfant de 5 ans), enfin c'était vrai jusqu'au divorce de mes parents, après celui-ci, à 8 ans, je me suis renfermé sur moi même ... Sauf que mon frère affirme que c'est faux, que c'est venu plus tard, que je me voile la face quant aux véritables raisons de ce refroidissement soudain de caractère, après Lui, après qu'Il soit parti, mais moi je ne veux pas me souvenir... C'est trop loin, c'est trop dur.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entend qu'à peine la sonnerie retentir et me lève, jetant à peine un coup d'oeil à mes camarades. Sakura, mon amie d'enfance semble fulminer. Surement une grande nouvelle qu'elle n'as pas eu le temps d'annoncer, mais je n'ai pas suivi la conversartion. Soudain, le miracle ... Kakashi pénètre dans la salle. Peut-être est-ce lié à ce que Sakura a visiblement désespérément essayé de nous dire. Sakura est ma meilleure amie, la seule après Lui... Elle aussi elle Le conaissait. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir tout oublier, effacer nos moments heureux, pour quelques heures, quelques minutes. Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y suis pas arrivé, jamais. C'était pourtant Son rêve ce lycée, le lycée de Konoha. Bah ... qu'importe, je me fiche pas mal de cette école de musique ...après tout j'ai pas choisis d'y aller, c'est ce *biiiip* d'Itachi qui m'y a forcé. Moi j'n'avais rien demandé ...

Allons bon quesque c'est encore que ce silence de mort, un silence pareil ça ne peut vouloir dire que 3 choses: soit les examens sont avancés, soit Orochimaru à obtenu de nouvelles heures de cours, soit nous avons un...

 **Au même instant, POV général:**

Le silence qu'avait réclamé le professeur quelques instants plus tôt se fit soudain pesant, bruissant de curiosité. Et le nouveau entra dans la salle, apparemment tendu par l'atmosphère qui y stagnait.

Le visage caché par la capuche de son sweat-shirt, sa carrure était fine mais musclé, et c'était sans conteste un garçon. Pourtant ses vêtements ample cachaient aux regards inquisiteurs l'apparence même de l'adolescent. Mais ce ne furent ni ces yeux, cachés par des lunettes noires, ni sa petite taille, ni même ces vêtements colorés (pantalon beige, sweat orange et converses jaunes) qui attirèrent tout ces regards. Non, rien de tout celà, car ce qui captiva chacuns des élèves de la salle fut un objet tout simple, qui n'aurait aucun impact s' il ne s' était trouvé là où tous pouvaient le voir: une longue canne blanche que le jeune garçon tenait fermement en main ... Le nouveau était aveugle.

Pourtant, malgré la tension environnante qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis que le jeune aveugle était entrer et que malgré son handicap, il devait ressentir, celui-ci se reprit soudain et se tournant vers ces nouveaux camarades qui n'avaient pas encore reprit contenance, il declara, presque en criant:" J' m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans, et j'aime les ramens, Iruka sensei, mes amis, les ramens, chanter, les ramens et mon chat Kyubi ... je déteste les artichauts, les prétentieux, le chien de ma voisine et mon reveil matin... ET ÊTRE AVEUGLE NE M'EMPÊCHERA PAS DE DEVENIR LE MEILLEUR CHANTEUR DE TOUT LE PAYS DU FEU !" Dans la salle, le silence se pronlongea et l'Uzumaki se frotta nerveusement la nuque, avant que Kakashi ne lui sauve la mise en déclarant: "Et bien, une chose est sûr, tu ne manque pas d'ambition ! Bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, notre directrice bien aimée ( à ces mots, un curieux frisson parcouru la classe...) t'as expliqué le fonctionnement de notre établissement. Je pense que je vais désigner quelqu'un pour te faire visiter à midi et tu n'auras qu'as t'assoir à côté de lui ou d'elle. Ça te vas?" Pour toute réponse, le blond aquiesa et le professeur jeta un coup d'oeil à sa liste avant d'annoncer: " Bien... alors tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de Sa..." Mais avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, on frappa à la porte faisant sursauter Naruto, comme le reste de la classe et la directrice fit son entrée... en criant d'une voix forte: "Naaaruuutoooooo!"

A SUIVRE ...

 **Sasu: Et ben voilà ... dès fois qu'on manquerait de folles pour nous faire faire n'importe quoi dans leurs fics ... C'est pas vrai Naru-chan ?**

 **Naru: (en phase de dépression) Chuis aveugle...**

 **Sasu: ...Et puis c'est vrai quoi, on a rien demandé NOUS ... C'est pas vrai Naru-chan ?**

 **Naru: (un halo sombre l'entourant...) Pourquoi chuis aveugle ...?**

 **Sasu: ... Et elle est passée où la nouvelle ?**

 **Naru: (en larmes) Pourquoi c'est moi qui est aveugle ... pourquoi c'est pas Sasu qui est aveugle ?**

 **Neiji: (sortis d'on ne sais où) Parce que c'est ton destin Naruto...**

 **Sasu: ...**

 **Naru: ...**

 **Neiji: ... Review ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut salut ... !**

 **Bon ben voici la suite. Normalement ce chapitre est déjà plus long que le premier ( de toute façon vu la longueur de celui-ci ce n'était pas très difficile...). En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques si vous estimez qu'il y a des erreurs, des incohérences ou quelque chose que vous désireriez voir modifié ...**

 **Je tiens aussi à signaler que j'écris au jour le jour, et donc, même si j'ai une vague idée de ce qui vas suivre, je ne peux pas vous dire combien de chapitre comptera cette fic (mea culpa est...).**

 **Je m'excuse aussi pour mes (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographe (je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout l'orthographe ... le problème c'est que tout ce que j'écris est victime de mon allergie à cette matière !)**

 **Fin de mon discours inutile, place à l'histoire...**

 **Chapitre II**

 _ **Tsunade sama ou la directrice est un typhon ...**_

 _"Naaruuutoooo ..."_

Le lycée de Konoha est né il y a presque 60 ans. À sa création. il était déjà destiné aux jeunes gens souhaitant faire de la musique leur avenir ... Le père de ce lycée ce nommait Hiruzen Sarutobi. A cette époque, celui-ci était alors manager d'un tout jeune groupe, qui quelques années plus tard finis par obtenir une renommée mondiale. Il y avait donc Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru, qui connu sous le nom des 3 Sanins étendirent rapidement la réputation de cette toute nouvelle école de musique. Pensionnat perdu dans un écrin de verdure sur les hauteurs de la capitale du pays du Feu, les exigences réclamées dès la première année pour suivre les cours de cet institut sont telles que les élèves ne sont que 500 chaque année environ, et il est donc d'autant plus rare d'arriver en cours d'année ...

Les différentes filières proposées au sein du lycée sont Instrument, Managements et Chant avec en option composition (musicale et/ou parole), histoire de la musique et applications musicales... Si les élèves ne peuvent choisir qu'une seule et unique filières, leurs nombres d'options est quant à lui illimité. La seule exigence concerne les compositions musicales qui nécessites des connaissances vocales et instrumentales.

Concernant les cours, les filières sont mélangés quand il s' agit du cursus scolaire basique. Donc, les classes sont hétérogènes pour les matières telles que les Mathématiques, les langues et autre. Le reste du temps, tous sont répartis par niveau et par filière ...

Pendant plusieurs années, ce fut Sarutobi qui occupa le poste de directeur, et il y a de celà 5 ans, ce faisant vieux, il décida de passer le relais à son ancienne élève: Tsunade Senju. Il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à convaincre celle-ci, car l'ancien membre avait très mal vécu le départ d'Orochimaru de leur groupe et la disparition consécutive de son frère puis de son époux. Pourtant, elle accepta finalement de saisir le flambeau que lui tendait son vieux maître, et ce fut donc son arrivée intempestive dans la salle de classe de Kakashi Hatake ...provoquant une crise cardiaque chez la moitié des élèves et un violent sursaut pour le reste des jeunes gens.

Celui qu'elle avait si gentiment interpellé avala bruyamment sa salive, et réprima comme il put un violent frisson d'horreur. Une seule pensée put se frayer un chemin dans ses pensées... "je ."

Tsu: Naruto Uzumaki ... Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment avez vous eu l'audace de rejoindre votre salle SANS AVANT VENIR ME CONSULTER ...?

Naru: Ben ... je ...

Tsu: (oubliant le vouvoiement) Et comment as-tu rejoint la salle des professeurs ?

Naru: Ben ...c'est que ...

Tsu: (en soupirant) Naruto ... quesque nous avions décidé ... C'est encore trop tôt, ou plutôt c'est trop tard ... Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Naru: (sourire contrit) Pardon Baa-chan ...

Soudain, le jeune garçon paru réaliser la situation ... Il venait de se faire disputer par la directrice de son nouveau lycée et il venait de l'appeler baa-chan ... devant toute sa classe. Il était foutu. Non seulement il avait dès le premier jour dévoilé son lien particulier avec Tsunade, mais en plus celle-ci venait de lui prouver qu'elle n'hesitera pas à le disputer au vu et su de tous, au moindre écart vis-à-vis de son état... comme par rapport à l'âge de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère de substitution. Le reste des élèves, qui ne s' étaient remis qu'avec peine de l'arrivé de cet étrange nouveau, était cette fois-ci définitivement paumés. Qui était Naruto Uzumaki ? Nul n'aurait pu savoir, car ceux qui ne se souvienne pas en on fait le choix...

 **Au même instant, POV Sasuke:**

Et voilà... non content de nous casser les oreilles avec sa bruyante présentation, v'là t'il pas que le nouveau rameute dans NOTRE salle de classe la terreur du lycée, j'ai nommé notre bien-aimée directrice: Tsunade-sama. Celle-ci, après avoir bien en...guirlandé l'Uzumaki semble s' être calmée ... tant mieux pour nous, cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas pour notre pomme. Même Kakashi semble rassuré. Jetant un bref coup d'oeil à mes "petits camarades", je découvre avec amusement que certains regardent le nouveau comme s' il s' agissait d'une dangereuse bombe atomique au compte à rebours déjà enclenché, c'en est ridicule... En attendant, Tsunade paraît choisir le repli stratégique vers son bureau. Notre professeur vas enfin pouvoir finir ça foutue phrase. En plus j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment quant à la personne qui devra prendre en charge le nouveau. Ooh oui, un très très mauvais pressentiment. Je connais bien Kakashi, depuis que je suis très jeune en fait, alors à force, j'ai finis par réussir à lire la moindre de ses expressions... et ce malgré cette étrange habitude qu'il a de se dissimuler dans les profondeurs laineuses de ses écharpes. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que sa mimique n'est pas mais alors pas du tout faite pour me rassurer. Sur ce coup là c'est sur, il ne vas pas me louper. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'en veuille encore d'avoir interrompu une partie de jambes en l'air avec son bien aimé Iruka Umino, infirmier attitré de l'école. D'après ce que j'ai compris Iruka l'as privé de câlin pendant au moins 2 semaines après ça ...

 **Au même instant, POV général:**

Kashi: Bien ... comme je le disais avant que madame la Directrice ne nous interrompe, je vais demander à l'un d'entre vous de veiller à la bonne intégration de Naruto ... Sasuke ?

Sasu: (moins rassuré qu'il n'en a l'air) Hn?

Kashi: Pas de "Hn" qui tiennent, c'est toi qui t'occupera de Naruto

Sasu: Pardon!?

Kashi: (une lueur sadique dans le regard) Monsieur Uchiwa, je vous prierait de bien vouloir exécuter ma demande dans les meilleurs conditions possibles ... Puis-je vous faire confiance à ce sujet ?...

Sasu: (visiblement pas très motivé) Oui Monsieur ...

Kashi: C'est bien... Bon, Naruto tu vas donc aller t'assoir à côté de Sasuke .

Naru: Bien monsieur. À quelle place ?

Kashi: Dernière rangée, au fond à droite et du coté de l'allée ... Tu t'en sortira ?

Naru: Sans problème, merci...

S' aidant de sa canne, sous le bruissement des conversations chuchotées, il prit l'allée que lui avait préalablement signaler son professeur, et rallia rapidement sa nouvelle table. Sans un mot, Sasuke tira la chaise à ses côtés, faisant comprendre au nouveau où se trouvait sa place. Nouveau qui le remercia d'un sourire avant de s' installer ... De son côté, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène ressenti un trouble étrange, comme un pincement au coeur. S' il fut surprit, il n' en montra rien. Pourtant, c'est avec colère qu'il découvrit que son coeur battait a la chamade, décidément, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le nouveau venu ...

 **Au même instant, POV Sakura:**

Pfff... moi qui espérait surprendre les autres, c'est foutu ... Pour une fois que j'avais une nouvelle intéressante, il a fallut que cette *biiiip* de cloche se mette à sonner. À tout les coups, je suis maudite ! En tout cas, l'arrivée de ce Naruto a eut le mérite de sortir Sasuke de son habituel désintéressement pour le reste du monde. Aujourd'hui est un jour à marqué d'une croix blanche! Non seulement Kakashi-sensei est à l'heure mais en plus le grand, le frigide, le glacial Sasuke Uchiwa daigne s' intéresser à un autre être humain que lui-même ... Oui, les miracles existent. Car même si Mônsieur Uchiwa sait parfaitement dissimuler ses moindres réactions, je le fréquente depuis suffisamment longtemps pour affirmer sans trembler que l'Uzumaki l'intrigue... et celà fait bien longtemps que Sasuke n'a pas eut un tel regard. En fait, il n'as pas eut cette étincelle de curiosité depuis l'Accident, depuis Lui. Il me manque, Il lui manque... Sasuke, serait-tu différent s' Il était resté ? Je crois que tu Lui en a voulu de t'avoir laissé, que tu t'en ai voulu ... Naruto Uzumaki, un nom à retenir...

 **Au même instant, POV Sasuke:**

Naruto a sorti un ordinateur de son sac et commence à prendre des notes en écoutant le prof ... Moi , je me suis vite désintéressé du babillage incessant de Kakashi, après tout, je connais déjà ce cours. D'après les psys, je serais surdoué. Apparemment je ne le suis pas assez pour mon père, c'est pour ça qu'il a quitté maman. Quelle raison stupide ... Les deux premières heures de cours s' écoulent lentement ... Mais enfin, la cloche retentit à nouveau, annonçant avec la pause l'heure de notre délivrance et je décide de me lever, nécessité naturelle oblige. En revenant des toilettes, j'entend soudain le volume sonore de notre salle de classe augmenter ... C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas encore rentré que je sache ... Les voix continuent de s' extasier sur je ne sais quoi lorsque je me décide à passer la porte. Et là ... le choc ...

À suivre ...

 **Flyaway98: ...**

 **Sasu: Bah t'es là toi ...?**

 **Flyaway98: ...**

 **Sasu: Hey... j'ai des réclamations moi...**

 **Saku: Laisse tomber Sasuke-kun, elle bug à cause du stress**

 **Naru : (enveloppé d'un aura rougeâtre ...) Sasuke ...kun?**

 **Saku: ( s' éloignant du blondinet) Euh... Naruto ? Tout vas bien ?**

 **Naru: ( en s' agrippant à Sasuke en mode Koala) Il est à moi ... A MOI !**

 **Sasu:(imperturbable) Elle vas bugger encore longtemps ?**

 **Flyaway98: Je bug pas je réfléchis ...**

 **Naru: Tiens ? Alors ça c'est nouveau ...**

 **Sasu: Je vois mal sur quoi peuvent porter tes...réflexion ...**

 **Flyaway98: Mais au sens de la vie pardis, Avoir des review ou ne pas en avoir ... Telle est la question ! Alors ? Review ?**

 **Naru:...**

 **Sasu: ...**

 **Saku: Complètement frappée.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey les gens ...!**

 **RAPPEL: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto ...**

 **Bon alors:**

 **-info numéro 1: Je serai dans l'impossibilité de poster un chapitre avant le 18 juillet, pas de réseau là où je serais ... quelle mouise !**

 **\- info numéro 2: Je vous supplie à genoux de me pardonner mon irrégularité quant au postage de mes chapitres ...**

 **-info numéro 3: Je tenais à remercier les 6 personne m'ayant posté des rewiews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout pour une première fic !**

 **Sinon, comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! Bonne lecture ...**

 _ **Chapitre III:**_

 _ **Un ange déchu ...?**_

 _Et là... le choc._

 **Quelques instants avant, POV Naruto:**

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans, toute mes dents et par dessus le marché ... non- voyant. J'aime autant vous dire que j'ai bien galéré pour réussir le concours d'entrée pour le très célèbre lycée de Konoha! Quand je pense que Tsunade voulait m'épargner sur ce point, décrétant qu' elle me conaissait suffisamment pour connaître mon niveau sans qu'un contrôle soit nécessaire. Moi j'ai refuser ... manquerait plus que j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur! Franchement ça sonnerait bizarre sur mon dossier. Ouais ... je vois bien le genre. Une phrase du type: " N'as pas passé son examen d'entrée parce qu'ON (à savoir Tsunade Senju, directrice de l'établissement concerné et par extension grand-mère de substitution du sujet) estime que celà ne lui est pas nécessaire, sans autre avis extérieur ou consultation ( du vieux ramassis de croutons) du conseil du lycée ..." N'importe quoi !

En tout cas, mon arrivée à Konoha semble avoir surpris mes nouveaux camarades. Bon ok. Un aveugle décidant de faire carrière dans la musique c'est pas courant. Bah... qu'ils doutent ou qu'ils en rient, ça m'est bien égal. C'est mon choix, non le leur ! Mon professeur, Hatake Kakashi, ma indiqué ce qii me tiendrait lieu de place, au moins au début. Mon voisin n'as pas semblé ravis d'apprendre que ce serait lui qui se chargera de me faire faire le tourde mon nouveau lycée. Lorsqu'il à répondu au prof, ça voix à claquée, sèche et froide, mais aussi envoûtante, j'en ai eu des frissons ... discrètement heuresement! Enfin depuis, il n'as plus rien dit ... Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la première sens qu'à mes côtés, Sasuke quitte la salle et soudain une nuée d'élèves m'entourent. Immédiatement, les questions fusent. Des voix féminines comme masculines m'assaillent dans tout les sens: "Tu viens d'où?", " Pourquoi t'arrive en milieu d'année?", "Tu as des frères et soeurs?", "C'est quoi ta couleur préférée? ", "T'as pris quoi comme option?", "Pourquoi tu garde ta capuche? "et j'en passe et des meilleures...! un rire m'échappa, notant avec plaisir qu'aucune de ces questions n'abordaient le thème de mon handicap. Avec un sourire je déclarait: Alors je viens de Suna, j'arrive en milieu d'année à cause de eeuuh ... une raison compliquée à laquelle j'ai rien compris. Non, j'ai pas de frères, ni de soeurs d'ailleurs. Sinon ma couleur préférée c'est le orange et j'ai choisis composition. Pour ma capuche ben... c'est bête mais c'est juste parce que j'ai completement zappé que je la portait encore achevais-je en l'ôtant au passage. Là, le reste de la classe à eu une étrange réaction. Ils se sont tous tus, avant que l'un d'entre eux, un garçon apparemment lâche un petit: "Oh bah merde ...". Pour être franc, j'ai rien compris à leur soudain silence. En fait, je me suis carrément perdu dans les profondeurs profondément profondes ( petit délire d'auteuse stressé par l(a)' (d)échéance de son oral de bac... XD ) de l'incompréhension lorsqu'ils se sont carrément mis à parler tous en même temps... jusqu'à ce qu'une fille me lance soudain d'une voix dominant les autres: "P****n, mais t'es carrément canon!" ... Gné? Alors là, première nouvelle !

 **Au même instant, POV Sasuke:**

Je crois que je ne bénirait jamais assez mes ancêtres, grâce auquelles je permet à mes contemporains d'observer l'Uchiwa-attitude. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré des siècles de pratique, d'amélioration, de réflexion autour de l' Uchiwa-attitude, celle-ci m'a a pour ainsi dire fait défaut ... Mais c'est qui ce type !? Ce gars débarque d'on ne sais où, et pouf ... le v'là qui bousille des années de recherches réduisant à néant la face réputée impassible de ma famille, et j'aime autant vous dire que ça n'arrive pas tout les quat' (4 pour les incultes ...) matins ! Une chose est sur ce mec est ...

 **Au même instant, bureau de la directrice ...**

Tsu: Shizuneeeeeee !

Shizu: Oui Tsunade-sama ?

Tsu: Amène moi le dossier "Uzumaki" ...

Shizu: J'y vais.

(quelques-long- instants plus tard ...)

Shizu:(Contenant difficilement sa colère ...) Tsunade-sama ... AVEZ-VOUS UNE BONNE EXPLICATION QUANT AU BORDEL QUI RÈGNE DANS VOS ARCHIVES ?!

Tsu: ( peut intéresser par l'éclat soudain de son assistante) L'as tu trouvé ?

Shizu: (une goutte derrière la tête) Oui mais pas grâce à vous, ça je vous le garentit

Tsu:( avec une ride soucieuse, lisant le dossier) C'est pas bon ça ... c'est pas bon du tout...

Shizu: Un problème ?

Tsu: Un idiot ...

Shizu: Donc un problème ...

Tsu: Je ne sais pas Shizune, je ne sais pas...

Shizu: Que pouvons-nous faire?

Tsu: Attendre et espérer.

 **Au même instant, POV Sasuke:**

Une chose est sur, ce mec est un véritable canon ...! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait garder sa capuche, mais c'était du gâchis ... du vrai gaspillage! Devant moi ce tient le plus mignon des garçons que j'ai pu rencontrer tout au lond de ma (courte) vie. Imaginez vous un champ de blé bien mûr sous un ardent rayon de soleil, auquels se mêlent des mèches d'or, éparpillés en pics soyeux sur un doux visage aux traits fins, mais indubitablement masculins, une peau à la chaude couleur caramel sans imperfections si ce n'est ces fines cicatrices qu'arborent ses joues satinées comme de fières et adorables moustaches ... Seul ombre sur le tableau, les sombres lunettes qui teintes d'un voile de tristesse la mimique joyeuse du blondinet. J'en suis resté muet ( remarquez ... pas que ça change grand chose vis-à-vis de mon comportement habituel. Sous sa capuche et son exitation, Naruto Uzumaki est beau ...

 **2 heures plus tard, POV Naruto:**

Depuis que j'ai enlever ma capuche, je sens de temps à autre la brûlure d'un regard. Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient mais c'est ... gênant. Mais à présent, je suis plus préoccupé par la visite qu' est censé me dispenser mon voisin de classe, et le moins qu' on puisse dire c'est que Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas un bavard! Alors je risque d'avoir du mal à le suivre juste au son de sa voix ... Quelle galère! Foutu prof... l'aurait au moins pu me confier à une fille, cette espèce étrange dont le seul mérite est d'avoir suffisamment de souffle pour parler des heures durant ! Ah lala... La vie est parfois mal faite ... Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute soudain ... quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule pour attirer mon attention. Visiblement, Sasuke n'as pas oublier la visite. De cette même voix froide qu'il a utilisé pour s' adresser à notre prof principal il y a quelques heures, il me demande de le suivre, ce que je m'empresse de faire pour ne pas le perdre de vue (enfin d'oreilles ...). Il m'entraine dans le couloir et commence à me briefer. Le lycée est divisé en trois zones: le bâtiment où on lieu les cours, la zone où dorme les filles et celle où dorme les garçons. Il m'as d'ailleurs signaler que lui se contenterait de me faire visiter le bâtiment scolaire. Nous avons donc fait le tour des salles de musique, puis celles de classe en faisant un crochet par le réfectoire pour chopper un sandwich au passage. nous avons ensuite enchaîné avec l'infirmerie les bureaux des professeurs la salle de concert, celle d'enregistrement avant d'échouer sur le toit. Une fois là haut, J'ai remercier Sasuke qui a paru surpris. Mais déjà, la cloche sonne, et je me dirige d'un pas sur vers mon premier cours de composition ... Enfin je vais pouvoir montrer ce que je vaut !

A suivre ...

 **FLYAWAY98: Voila, il est 1h20 du matin, et je ne peux plus aligné trois mots ...**

 **SASU: Parce qu'habituellement c'est dans tes capacités**

 **NARU: J'veux pas dire mais on se fait légèrement arnaqué ...**

 **FLYAWAY98: On ne recrimine pas contre l'auteur. Faites preuve d'humanité tout de même, un peu de respect, c'est trop demander ?**

 **SAKU: Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?**

 **NARU: Son oral de français demain ...**

 **SAKU: Et votre problème à vous c'est quoi ?**

 **SASU: J'ai l'ai complètement con ...**

 **NEIJI: ( sorti d'on ne sais où ...) C'est ton destin ...**

 **NARU: Chuis aveugle ...**

 **NEIJI: C'est ton destin ...**

 **FLYAWAY98: Je vais me taper une note de merde**

 **NEIJI: C'est ton des...**

 **SASU/NARU/FA98: Neiji ... LA FERME ?**

 **SAKU: Review ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Oui oui, les miracles existent ! Non, je ne suis pas morte et oui, voici le quatrième chapitre. Bon avant de commencer je tiens à m'excuser. Si si, je vous jure … Pardon pour mon retard, j'avais dit 18 juillet et nous sommes déjà le 25 ! Enfin voilà tout ça pour dire : GOMENASAÏ !**

 **La seconde chose que je voulais dire concerne tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews pour cette fic ! Je les lis avec plaisir qu'il s'agisse de remarques ou d'encouragement. Merci c'est super agréable !**

 **Dernière remarque… On m'a signalé certaines incohérences, je me suis relue… /!\ RIEN N'EST ECRIT AU HAZARD ! Cependant, je vous dois une explication au sujet de l'ordi de Naru : aujourd'hui, les ordinateurs sont munis d'une fonction qui « lit » le texte à l'écran. De plus, les gestes de base sont facilement mécaniques avec un peu de pratique, d'où l'utilité d'un ordinateur pour notre blondinet préféré !**

 **Je ferais plus attention avec ce type de détails. Mille fois pardon pour ceux que cela à déranger ! Et maintenant place à l'histoire …**

 _ **CHAPITRE IV : Souvenirs qui passent …**_

 _Mais déjà, la cloche sonne, et je me dirige d'un pas sur vers mon premier cours de composition ... Enfin je vais pouvoir montrer ce que je vaux !_

 **Quelques instants plus tôt, POV Sasuke :**

Mais pourquoi as t'il fallut que ce *biiip* de nom d'un *biiip*, ce tordu de prof me choisisse moi parmi le troupeau amorphe qui compose notre *biiip* de classe. Genre dans sa tête il s'est sorti une phrase du genre : « Oh… Ce pauvre petit Sasuke à l'air de s'ennuyer, mais que vois-je ! Une telle situation ne saurait durer… Mais oui, je tiens une idée de génie. Sasuke est tellement sociable … Confions lui le nouveau ! Il doit avoir du temps à perdre… Ah lala … C'est le plan parfait ! » le tout dégoulinant de sarcasme bien sûr ! Enfoiré de Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter au nouveau justement ? Rhaaa … et puis je m'en fiche, on fera ça comme d'habitude : moins j'en dis, mieux je me porte. Et puis j'ai une réputation à tenir moi … Bon, c'est partit pour une heure de blablas inutile avec le blondinet. Heureusement qu'il est canon ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi… ça doit être la fatigue. J'entraine donc Naruto ma suite dans les couloirs du lycée, il me suit sans trop de mal, ce qui m'arrange plutôt pas mal. N'empêche qu'il doit avoir une sacrée ouïe pour suivre comme ça juste à l'oreille. Il ne me pose que peu de questions mais semble littéralement boire mes paroles… Il a gardé ses lunettes noires, je me demande à quoi il ressemble sans… Est-il aveugle de naissance ? J'imagine qu'il ne sert à rien de lui demander, il ne répondra pas à une question aussi indiscrète. Tout en parlant je continue de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il est blond, comme Lui, mais Lui n'était pas aveugle, de toute façon, Il est mort, Il m'a abandonné, m'as laissé seul. Je devrais oublier tout ça, Tu entends ? Je devrais T'oublier… Pourquoi ne me laisses-Tu pas définitivement ? Pourquoi refuses-Tu de T'effacer de mon cœur ?Ce serait si simple, pas vrai ? Trop simple ? Peut-être… Avec le temps, peut-être que je serais plus fort que Ton souvenir… Pour l'heure, il est encore trop tôt, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

La visite que j'étais en train de faire faire à Naruto touche à sa fin, la cloche raisonne, et à nouveau j'entraine le blondinet à ma suite dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle où ont lieus les cours de compositions, curieusement, il semble particulièrement excité…

 **Au même instant, POV Naruto :**

Sasuke me guida vers la salle de cours, il a l'air encore dans la lune. C'était comme ça pendant toute la visite du lycée, il était ailleurs. Sa voix le trahissait, de manière infime certes, mais je l'ai bien senti. Dans le fond ça m'est bien égal, ses explications sont restées claires, et c'est l'essentiel. N'empêche que je me demande à quoi il pensait. Est-ce que avec mes yeux j'aurais une chance de le savoir ? Non Naruto, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de penser à ça. Oublie, pense à autre chose, ta composition musicale pour tout à l'heure par exemple … Mais je suis débile, je ne connais même pas le sujet ! Aïaïaïe … Mon pauvre Naru t'est complétement à côté de la pla… WOUF ! C'était quoi ça ?

 **Au même instant, POV général :**

Naruto et Sasuke, l'un suivant l'autre, sac sur le dos et perdus dans leurs pensées propres, étaient finalement arrivés à leur salle d'option. Tous deux ne se portant que peu d'attentions, noyés dans leurs réflexions, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : le premier pila carrément devant le battant de la porte et le second lui rentra dedans trop peu concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait pour se rendre compte qu'il n'entendait plus les pas de son camarade… Et dans un bel ensemble tout deux tombèrent aux pieds de leur prof, en tout dignité bien sur … ! Pour découvrir, heureusement pour leur fierté qu'ils étaient seul avec…

… **?:** Et bien jeunes gens, voici une manière bien particulière d'arriver en cours !

 **Sasu** : (se relevant) Veuillez nous excusez Jiraya-sensei, la dobe c'est emmêlé les pattes et …

 **Naru:** (toujours au sol) Qui tu traites de dobe, Sasuke-teme !

 **Sasu :** La ferme Usuratonkashi…

 **Naru :** (se relevant) Et pourquoi je me tairais, baka…

 **Sasu :** Parce que c'est moi qui te le dit.

 **Naru** : temeeee…

 **Jir :** Dites les jeunes, si je vous gêne, faut me le dire

 **Naru** : Ah vous Ero-sennin, on vous a pas causé …

 **Jir :** (l'air «légèrement» en colère) Ero…

 **Sasu** : (croisement entre la carpe et le corbeau) …sennin

 **Jir :** Naaruutooo … !

 **Naru :** (se faisant tout petit) Oups… boulette

 **Sasu :** Euh… Vous vous connaissez ?

 **Jir :** Le sale gosse ici présent est mon filleul et…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle. La scène avait en tout et pour tout, durée une minute à peine, et à présent le reste de la classe les observait étrangement. Sasuke se racla brièvement le gorge et, avec une dignité toute Uchiwesque, alla s'assoir, immédiatement suivit de Naruto, qui ne tenait pas à se faire étriper sur place par son parrain. Sur une phrase de Jiraya, le cours commença. Après quelques exercices, l'homme à la longue crinière blanche annonça : « Voici le sujet du jour. A l'aide du thème au tableau, vous me créerez une chanson de votre choix. Comme d'habitude, des instruments de tous types sont mis à votre disposition, l'ordinateur de même. Attention, votre chanson devra compter au moins deux couplets ainsi qu'un refrain. Le registre est libre, laissez votre imagination travaillez. Nous réserveront la fin du cours pour que chacun d'entre vous puisse présenter son… « œuvre ». Bon courage et n'hésitez pas à travailler à deux si vous trouvez de bonnes idées avec l'un de vos camarades !

Aussitôt, le silence emplit la pièce, que seuls brisaient, les chuchotis de deux complices, le froissement des feuilles et le frottement des crayons sur le papier. Lentement, les minutes s'égrenèrent. La première heure s'écoula, et soudain la voix de stentor de Jiraya fit sursauter les élèves : « Bien, je vais vous faire passer par ordre de la liste, à moins bien sûr qu'il n'y ait de volontaires… Personne ? Alors allons-y… » Comme les minutes un plus tôt, les élèves passèrent lentement. Il y en eut des bons, et des moins bons. Puis Jiraya annonça : « Uchiwa Sasuke ». Sous les murmures déjà admirateurs des autres élèves, celui-ci s'avança et alla rejoindre son professeur puis ce lança. Naruto qui jusque-là avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, se redressa sur sa chaise, soudain plus attentif. La musique n'était pas des plus agréables à écouter, mais ce défaut était largement compensé par les paroles, sublimées par la voix chaude et basse du brun. Chaque mot était à sa place, la mélodie, terne et abstraite, affaiblissait à peine la beauté des phrases qui semblait couler de source, comme une évidence, avec une justesse touchante. Naruto aurait pu rester des heures à écouter cette voix habituellement si froide, qui lui en rappelait une autre, noyée dans l'ombre de ses souvenirs, enfouie au plus profond de sa mémoire. Cet instant magique fut soudain briser par le son strident de la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours. L'ensemble de l'auditoire du brun fut pris d'un sursaut, tandis que Jiraya clamait : « Mr Uchiwa, merci pour cette démonstration, améliorer l'accompagnement musicale ainsi que l'air en lui-même, et vous tiendrez quelque chose ! ». Le brun le remercia lorsque Naruto, d'un ton déçu fit remarquer : « Mais Jir…Sensei… Chuis pas passé moi ! » Ce à quoi il lui fut répondu qu'il pouvait lui confier son travail, que Jiraya étudierait plus tard. Mais une fois son parrain sortit, le brouhaha ambiant n'empêcha pas l'ouïe aiguisée du blondinet de saisir les propos de certains élèves, qui le firent atrocement pâlir. Tout allait-il donc recommencer ?

A SUIVRE…

 **FA98 :** **Ça, c'est fait …**

 **Naru :** **Pourquoi j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite ?**

 **FA98 :** **(avec un sourire torve) Mais non, mais non… tout iras bien, tu ne vas pas trop souffrir**

 **Naru :** **(dubitatif) T'es pas crédible là.**

 **FA98 :** **Pour l'instant, j'ai pas été trop méchante, non ?**

 **Naru :** **(« légèrement »sarcastique) Noon… absolument pas … Tu m'as juste rendu aveugle, en m'ayant au passage refourguer Tsunade comme protectrice surprotectrice, Jiraya comme professeur, et par-dessus tout… Chuis pas avec mon Sasu d'amour !**

 **FA98 :** **Tu sais, pour l' instant, ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Attend de voir la suite pour te plaindre :3**

 **Naru :** **buaaaaah ! Sasu-chan, elle m'embèèèèète**

 **Sasu :** **Qu'est-ce que tu as encore raconté à MON Naruto…**

 **FA98 :** **On à parler… d'avenir.**

 **Sasu :** **Ben en parlant d'avenir, j'ai une petite idée quant à ton futur proche…**

 **FA98 :** **Ouuuh… Il prend la défense de son chéri, c'est-y pas mimi tout plein ça ?**

 **Naru :** **(observant SON Sasu-chou courir après l'auteuse) Vous ne voudriez pas poster des reviews pour m'occuper pendant que ces deux-là font mumuse ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ayo les gens !**

 **Je sais, je sais… Je suis encore en retard (oui mais s'est pas ma faute … Le chat de ma voisine a disparu et … OK, je la ferme XD). Puisque je suis (hyper) à la bourre je vous aie concocté un chapitre un peu plus long.**

 **Ma fic avance à petit pas, et je m'en excuse, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai pas de brouillon. Je choppe au passage. De toute façon, même avec une idée formulée au papier je fini par dévier de mon histoire de base.**

 **Comme toujours, je remercie tous ceux qui postent des reviews pour cette fic… continuez, c'est une des meilleures motivations qu'il existe pour une pauv'auteuse comme moi !**

 **Et donc, place à la suite !**

 _ **Chapitre V :**_ **Souffrir, pleurer, chanter, sourire … et découverte en tout genre.**

 _Mais une fois son parrain sortit, le brouhaha ambiant n'empêcha pas l'ouïe aiguisée du blondinet de saisir les propos de certains élèves, qui le firent atrocement pâlir. Tout allait-il donc recommencer ?_

 **Au même instant, POV Sasuke :**

Aaaah … La vie est mal faite… ! Moi qui ne rêve que d'une bonne douche avant une séance de repos complet, tranquillement allongé sur mon lit, me voilà condamner à rejoindre Sakura pour une sortie « entre amis ». Elle sait pertinemment que j'ai horreur de ce genre de rassemblement. Enfin de toute façon, quand Sakura à une idée en tête, elle ne l'as pas ailleurs. Ce que femme veut, hein … (1) N'empêche que je me demande quand elle a pu découvrir où je planque ma réserve de tomates pour la semaine. Je suis victime d'un affreux chantage. Elle m'a garanti qu'elle en prenait soin, en affirmant que si je ne venais pas à sa foutue réunion, elle ne pourrait continuer à s'en assurer… (De l'état de mes tomates bien sûr !) Quelle traîtresse. Me voilà donc à vadrouiller dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une éclatante (ou flashie, selon les goûts de chacun…) chevelure rose. L'avantage de cette teinte pour le moins étrange, c'est qu'elle a le mérite de ce repérer de loin. Je finis par entrapercevoir la tache vive repérable de à 3km à la ronde qu'est mon amie et me dirige vers elle d'un pas nonchalant. On est un Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas hein… Je la vois me sourire, avant de regarder autour de moi. Visiblement elle cherche quelqu'un… sauf que notre petit groupe est au complet et que je ne vois pas qui elle peut chercher comme ça.

 **Saku :** Dis-moi Sa-su-ke-kun … tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

 **Sasu** : Hn ?

 **Saku :** (d'un ton trop mièvre pour être vrai) Sasuke Uchiwa… qu'as-tu fait du mot que je t'ai fait passer en cour ce matin …?

 **Sasu** (haussant les épaules) …

 **Saku** : Sa-su-ke … Pense à tes tomates …

 **Sasu :** grmblmph…laichté.

 **Saku :** Excuse-moi mais j'ai pas tout compris …

 **Sasu :** Rhaaa… tu m'énerve. Je l'ai jeté sans l'avoir lu, t'es contente ? Et en quoi c'est important de toute façon… ?

 **Saku :** C'est important parce que je t'y demandais de proposer à Naruto de nous accompagner et que du coup le message n'est pas passé. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le chercher -en lui demandant son avis de préférence- et de ne pas passer ton sale caractère sur sa petite personne … bien sûr, il en vas de la sécurité de tes tomates.

Eh ben maintenant j'ai la réponse à ma question, je sais qui elle cherchait du regard … ! Dommage que ce soit au détriment de mes tomates ! C'est donc avec un soupir exaspéré que je m'apprête à retourner vers les salles de classe. Tss, moi qui aurais tant voulus rien foutre pour le reste de mon après-midi, me voilà bien ! Condamner à chercher un aveugle pour protéger envers et contre tout mon bien d'un démon à chevelure rose… sauf que je n'eus pas à parcourir en long, en large et en travers tout le lycée, car un éclat doré attira immédiatement mon regard. A quelques mètres de moi, mon petit blondinet fendait la foule, le visage fermé et d'une démarche plutôt ferme, malgré son handicap. Un rictus accroché à mes lèvres, je le suivis et le rejoignit puis l'attrapait par le bras ce qui le fit sursauter, tout en l'interpellant. Il tourna son visage en ma direction et son visage auparavant fermé se fendit d'un sourire plus vrai que nature mais qui curieusement me parut forcé.

 **Naru :** C'est Sasuke, non ?

 **Sasu :** Hn…

 **Naru :** Teme… ! Ça te tuerait de formuler une phrase correcte ? Hn, c'est pas un mot !

 **Sasu :** (d'un ton moqueur) Hn …

 **Naru :** (mi –mortifié, mi- amusé) Ca vas ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

 **Sasu :** Sakura voudrait que tu viennes avec nous pour une sortie en ville…

 **Naru :** Sérieux !? Mais je risque de gêner …

 **Sasu :** C'est une sortie en ville, pas une course à l'obstacle …

 **Naru :** (un poil ironique) J'apprécie le tact que tu as avec les gens, franchement… c'est hyper réconfortant de discuter avec toi.

 **Sasu :** (sans prêter attention à la remarque de Naru) De toute façon, si on te le propose c'est que c'est bon pour nous. Alors, tu viens, oui ou non … ?

 **Naru :** (avec un sourire de 10 km de long) Tu parles si je viens ! Je te suis, Sas'ke teme !

 **Sasu :** Tss… Usuratonkashi.

Suivi de l'abruti de bombe blonde qu'il m'avait fallu récupérer, je retournai rejoindre les autres membres de la bande qui discutait avec plus ou moins d'animation selon les sujets de leur discussion…ou leurs participants (…surtout les participants.) Sakura me fit en grand sourire et se jeta littéralement sur Naruto, qui ne parut pas trop choqué par cette espèce de furie lui posant une vingtaine de question à la minute. Cette avalanche ne l'effrayait visiblement pas, et c'est en riant qu'il jeta de temps à autres (chaque fois que la furie faisait une pause pour respirer) une brève réponse à une des questions qu'il avait pu saisir à la volée. Heureusement pour lui (et pour moi qui commençait déjà à me faire royalement ch**r) Ino intervint en lançant qu'il serait peut-être temps de nous mettre en route si nous voulions profiter de notre sortie. Si Sakura râla pour la forme, elle suivit le mouvement, entrainant un blondinet qui commençait à peine à comprendre où il avait mis les pieds, légèrement dépassé par les évènements… quant à moi, j'ai décidé de n'émettre aucune objection, préférant me concentrer sur les différentes vengeances que je pourrais mettre en place contre Sakura.

 **Quelques minutes auparavant, POV Naruto :**

Lorsque je suis sorti de ma classe, pas franchement de bonne humeur, j'avais décidé d'aller m'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre. Etant à l'internat, j'espérais avoir un bon camarde, n'ayant aucune envie de me contraindre à être aimable avec le concerné. C'est sur ces pensées que je suis arrivé dans la cour, me dirigeant avec assurance à l'aide de ma canne pour me retrouver accroché par l'autre teme et embarqué dans une discussion hum…passionnante (notez le ton ironique …) Finalement, il me fit une proposition plutôt intéressante que je finis par accepter. Et me voilà noyer sous une avalanche de questions, et un interrogatoire mener dans les règle de l'art par la dénommée Sakura. Elle a une bonne voix, franche et chaude. D'après Sasuke, c'est grâce à elle que je suis convié à cette sortie. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier… Son débit de paroles et soudain interrompu par une autre fille dont j'ignore le nom. Faudra que je leur demande de se présenter ! En tout cas, nous voilà partie pour une ballade en ville d'au moins une bonne heure. Normalement, je serai rentré à temps pour récupérer les clefs de ma chambre, mais je ne préfère pas savoir ce qui ce passeras dans le cas contraire. Tsunade me tuerait, et encore, là, je suis optimiste !

 **Au même instant, POV Sakura :**

Nous voilà partit dans les rues de la capitale du pays du feu. Cette sortie, elle est prévue pour Sasuke et Naruto, je l'ai organisée exprès pour les rapproché un peu tous les deux. Naruto à cause de son handicap, parce qu'il doit se sentir seul, et Sasuke, à cause de Lui auquel ressemble tant Naruto, et qui -je l'ai bien vu **-** a eut dans son regard cette étincelle qui n'y avait pas brulé depuis des lustre. Bon, je dois bien avouer que ça aussi un rapport avec mon amour fou pour le shopping, mais rien qu'un tout petit peu hein… Enfin du coup, nous voici à faire du lèche vitrine avec une bande de mecs qui trainent la patte devant les magasins de vêtements. Dire que la seule façon de les convaincre de nous suivre pour porter les sacs, c'est de leurs promettre un resto gratuit à la fin ! C'est de l'arnaque ! Mais ça a eu le mérite de bien faire rire Naruto qui c'est foutu de la gueule de Kiba tout du long en affirmant qui l'entendrait râler à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le blondinet avait très vite accroché les autres membres de notre petite bande, notamment Kiba dont le caractère enjoué correspondait bien à celui de notre petit blond. Qu'il soit aveugle, on l'oubliait très vite. D'abord parce que Naruto avait beaucoup de présence mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à se déplacés, d'en était d'ailleurs impressionnant. Finalement, ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et même Neiji accueillirent la fin de leur séance de torture. Naruto, embarqué dans un débat animé avec Temari n'avait pas réagi et Sasuke, en bon Uchiwa qu'il était, ne laissa rien paraitre de son soulagement.

A présent, nous suivons Choji qui à dénicher il y a quelques jours un super restaurant de viande dont nous allions lui donner des nouvelles. A table, le sujet dévia sur le masque que porte Kakashi Sensei, chacun y allant de sa propre théorie. Jusqu'à ce que Kiba lance une phrase en apparence innocente, mais qui jeta un froid…

 **Kiba :** Et toi Naruto, t'en pense quoi ? A ton avis il ressemble à quoi Kakashi Sensei, sans son masque ?

…

 **Saku :** (hésitante) Kiba, je ne sais pas si…

 **Naru :** (sans prêter attention à la gêne de ses camarades) Hum … je pencherais plus pour la proposition de Sakura : De grosses lèvres …

 **Sasu :** (un rictus au coin des lèvres) Oï dobe… Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 **Naru :** (ayant l'air de réfléchir) Ben chais pas … C'est moche les grosses lèvres ! J'avais une voisine qui en avait et c'était vraiment horrible, j'en faisais des cauchemars ! Et m'appelle pas dobe, teme !

 **Sasu :** (d'un ton mi hautain, mi sarcastique) Tss… C'est tout ce que tu peux répliquer, dobe…

Je dois dire que lorsque Kiba à interroger Naruto, je n'en menais pas large… D'abord parce que Naruto est aveugle et que donc, imaginer quelle tare physique peut cacher le masque de notre prof risquait de se révéler difficile pour lui, mais aussi parce que Naruto, loin de s'en offusquer, a répondu sans se préoccuper de notre soudain silence. Mais maintenant, j'ai découvert quelque chose au sujet du blondinet : Il n'a pas toujours été aveugle…

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, POV Sasuke :**

Enfin ! La sortie entre amis de Sakura est enfin finie ! Je suis sauvé, j'ai pu récupérer mes tomates et rentrer dans ma chambre. En fait de chambre, il s'agit plutôt d'un petit appartement pour deux. Une petite cuisine avec comptoir donnant sur un salon, une salle de bain avec lavabo et douche plus des toilettes ainsi que deux petites chambres. Quand on entre à l'internat, on se choisit un colocataire pour la durée de ses études, sauf que coup de bol pour moi, j'ai eu la chance de me retrouver seul. C'est vrai quoi ! Manquerait plus que je me sois retrouvé avec un foutu colocataire qui n'aurait fait qu'empiéter sur mon espace vital ! Enfin ce n'est pas le cas, alors inutile d'imaginer le pire ! Plongé dans mes pensées, j'allais me chopper un jus de tomates dans mon frigo, avant de me vautrer sur mon canapé, bien décidé, à ne rien foutre pendant les trois prochaines heures, sauf qu'une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à ma porte…

 **Une demi-heure plus tôt, POV Naruto :**

La sortie venait de s'achevée, et je décidais de demander à Kiba de me conduire au bureau du responsable de l'internat, ce qu'il acceptât avec enthousiasme. Il m'entraina dans une allée que je devinais de gravillons, puis s'arrêtât en m'expliquant que nous nous trouvions devant le bureau du chargé des dortoirs. Après cette brève information, il frappât à la porte et…

… **:** Naruto ?

 **Naru :** Iru…ka ?

…

A SUIVRE

KIBA : J'ai l'air con…

FA98 : mais t'es trop mignon, j'adore ton coté chien tout fou !

KIBA : Je suis pas MIGNON !

NARU : (se marre plus ou moins discrètement)

FA98 : Si, tu l'es … Mais pas autant que mon Naru d'amour (saute sur Naruto qui comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe)

NARU : (se marre plus du tout et tente de s'enfuir)

SASU : (arrive de nulle part et arrache son blondinet des bras de l'auteuse) A MOI !

FA98 : Rhooo, ça vas, je lui faisais juste un pitit câlin ! Pas vrai Naru-chou ?

NARU: Buaaaaah ! Sasu, elle me martyrise !

SASU : (sharringan activé se lance à la poursuite de l'auteur pour les beaux yeux de son Naru chéri)

KIBA : Complètement givré…

FA98 : aiiiiiiiiiidddeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

NARU : Mais on les aime bien quand même… Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, ayo les gens ! Oui je sais ça fait des siècles que je n'ai rien posté, mais sincèrement, cette année est véritablement infernales, alors plutôt que d'écrire, je préfère profiter de ce que publie les autres…(bah ouais hein, pourquoi ce fatiguer quand d'autres qui font des choses bien mieux que les vôtres vous permettent de profiter de supères fics !**

 **Oui mais voilà, même si vous êtes peu nombreux, j'ai quand même des reçu vos reviews et elles m'ont motivé pour la suite (bon je dis ça mais en fait c'est surtout parce que je suis passé par le syndrome de la page blanche mais maintenant je sais où j'ai envie d'aller avec cette histoire…)**

 **Tout ça pour dire que je vous poste dès à présent la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !**

 **Voilà, mon laïus est (enfin) terminé**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **POV Naruto :**

La sortie venait de s'achevée, et je décidais de demander à Kiba de me conduire au bureau du responsable de l'internat, ce qu'il acceptât avec enthousiasme. Il m'entraina dans une allée que je devinais de gravillons, puis s'arrêtât en m'expliquant que nous nous trouvions devant le bureau du chargé des dortoirs. Après cette brève information, il frappât à la porte et…

… **:** Naruto ?

 **Naru:** Iru ... ka?

 **Iru :** Naruto ? C'est toi ? Euh…enfin je… Si je m'attendais à…

 **Naru :** Mais pourquoi t'es là ?

 **Iru :** Ben je travaille ici

 **Naru** : Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça que tu as disparus de la circulation il y a un an ?

 **Iru :** Non ! Non… mais je…

 **Naru :** Alors pourquoi t'es parti… C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

 **Iru :** Non, bien sûr que non. IL fallait que je m'éloigne, tu sais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

 **Naru :** Non je sais pas justement j'étais pas en état de savoir quoi que ce soit, tu te souviens ?!

 **Iru :** Naruto…

 **Naru :** T'excuse pas, je t'ai déjà pardonné, je voudrais juste qu'on m'explique pourquoi mon tuteur n'était pas à mes coté quand je me suis réveillé…

Un bref silence se fit lorsque d'une petite voix Kiba se rappela à notre bon souvenir.

 **Kiba :** Dites, je voudrais surtout pas déranger mais si vous préférez je peux sortir hein…

 **Iru :** Pardonne-nous pour cette petite scène Kiba-kun, nous ne voulions pas te mettre mal à l'aise…

 **Kiba** (grommelant) : Vous en faites pas, j'adooore être pris en plein milieu d'une discussion à laquelle je comprends que dalle…

 **Iru :** Au fait Naru, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

 **Naru :** On est venus récupérer les clefs de ma chambre…

 **Iru :** Ah oui, désolé… Tsunade-sama m'avait prévenus de l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève aujourd'hui, bien sûr elle a omis de signaler de qui il s'agissait. Suis moi je vais te donner se dont tu as besoin et ensuite je te conduirais à ta chambre.

 **Naru :** Tu sais avec qui je loge ?

 **Iru** : Il n'y avait qu'une chambre où il restait de la place alors tu seras avec… Et m…rde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait du dossier, j'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir laissé sur le bureau… Ah … Je le tiens. Donc voyons, Naruto Uzumaki, Chambre 304, bâtiment C. Viens je t'y emmène.

 **Kiba :** Je viens avec vous…

C'est donc escorter de Kiba et d'Iruka que je me suis diriger vers mon nouveau lieu de vie. Dans mon esprit les pensées et les souvenirs s'entrechoquent dans un pêle-mêle à m'en donner une migraine carabinée : Iruka, le lycée, Tsunade baa chan, mes chansons, Sasuke, le noir, le vide…

Je me laisse guider silencieusement, on me fait traverser l'allée de gravillon, puis gravir les marches de ce qui doit être un perron. Une odeur de bois ciré me prend au nez tandis que je pénètre dans un bâtiment. Le sol doit probablement être un planché, le son que produisent les lattes grinçantes sonne agréablement à mon oreille, me détournant du sérieux fouillis qui règne sur mes réflexions. Kiba entame un grand discours sur sa propre chambre et celui avec qui il partage l'espèce de petit appartement qui constitue en fait notre espace de vie pour la durée de notre séjour à Konoha. Je l'écoute d'une oreille discrète saisissant quelques mots au vol : « foutoir », « oreiller », « couvre-feu », « incapables de cuisiner », « pates cramées » … Je souris, feignant de m'intéresser au discours embrouiller que me serre mon nouvel ami, de plus en plus excité à l'idée de découvrir ma chambre et mon colocataire…

 **POV Sasuke :**

Trois coups à la porte… Et m…rde, jamais tranquille dans ce foutu lycée… C'est pourquoi cette fois ? Promis s'est pas moi qui ait mangé les dernières tomates… ou peut être que si en fait… mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, personne ne les auraient mangées sinon ! Bon je fais quoi en attendant moi…. Pas que je ne sache pas que quelqu'un est en train de poireauter devant ma porte hein… mais c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de recevoir de la visite ! P…tain c'est qu'ils insistent en plus… Ca vas j'arrive. Où est ce que j'ai mis mes chaussures moi…J'arrive enfin devant la porte alors qu'au même instant un cliquetis se fait entendre dans la serrure, et je me prends la porte en pleine poire… Juré, ça fait un mal de chien… La douleur vive m'arrache un grognement rageur tandis qu'une exclamation étouffée ce fait entendre…

 **Iru :** Mince Sasuke, excuse nous ! Nous pensions que tu étais sorti parce que tu ne venais pas ouvrir la porte et … Mon Dieu j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Tu ne saigne pas au moins ?

 **Sasu :** Hn, ça ira… Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Voilà, clair net et concis… Mais pourquoi les gens se compliquent-ils la vie à formuler des phrases de vingt pieds de longs ? Sérieux, Iruka n'as même plus de souffle après avoir débité sa tirade. Tiens ? Il n'est pas venu seul on dirait… maintenant qu'il respire de nouveau normalement peut-être qu'il va enfin me dire pourquoi il m'a ouvert la porte au nez…littéralement !

 **Iru** : Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'avec l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève tu allais devoir partager ton appartement

 **Sasu :** Hn…

Ouais enfin ça c'est ma réponse à haute voix parce que là, si j'étais seul, j'aurais plutôt tendance à gueuler un truc du style : « WHAAAAAAT ?! » plein d'indignation… Non parce que moi je suis très bien sans personne hein…

 **Iru :** Sasuke ? Tu m'écoute ?

 **Sasu :** Hn ?

 **Iru :** Je disais que du coup puisqu'il n'y avait de la place que dans ta chambre, Naruto logeras avec toi… Comme vous êtes dans la même classe, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de faire les présentations… Je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'internat !

C'est une blague pas vraie ? Pas deux fois le même jour quand même… Ils ont pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil… Y'as pas écrit « Nounou officielle de Naruto-baka » sur mon front ! Et non ne répondez pas je veux pas savoir, vous seriez capable de me répondre que si ! En attendant le dit Naruto danse d'un pied sur l'autre les yeux baissés, il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise et il tient sa canne à s'en blanchir les jointures, dans son dos Kiba me regarde d'un air moqueur, il tient à la main les affaires du blondinet…D'un geste je les invite à entrer, Iruka me remercie d'une signe de tête avant de signifier à Naruto qu'il peut entrer, quant à Kiba, après m'avoir adresser une dernière grimace il se dirige vers la deuxième chambre de mon appartement pour y déposer la grosse valise du p'tit blond qui, lui, semble faire du repérage tâtonnant de gauche à droite Iruka nous sourit, avant de déclarer qu'il nous laissait. Kiba ne tarda pas à s''éclipser à son tour. Et maintenant un silence gêné pèse sur la salle. J'espère que l'autre bomb…imbécile n'a pas l'intention de me laisser engager la discutions, pour le coup qu'il se dépatouille tout seul ! S'ra pas dit qu'un Uchiwa c'est abaisser à lancer la conversation ! Le fil de mes réflexions ce brise lorsque d'une petit voix, mon magnifique blondinet prend la parole.

 **Au même instant, POV Naruto :**

J'y crois pas ! D'abord je retrouve Iruka après plus d'un an de silence de sa part et maintenant, mon colocataire est Sasuke ! J'ai jamais cru au bon et mauvais karma, mais là je crois que je vais m'y mettre ! Et l'autre glaçon qui joue les muets ! L'est pas au courant qu'à cause de ça j'ai aucune idée de son emplacement actuel… S'il ne se décide pas, je vais être obligé de lui demander… Bon aller ça m'soule…

Naru : Sasuke ?

Sasu : Hn… ?

Naru : Te fout pas de moi steuplait…mais t'es où… ?

Sasu : Ben…devant toi sur un fauteuil, tu…

Naru : Non, je le vois pas Sas'ke teme !

Sasu : Ca vas, désolé, t'es content ?

Naru : très…Tu me fais visiter ?

Et l'autre crétin de soupirer… Il devrait parler plus souvent… Il a une belle voix, elle m'en rappelle une autre, mais je serais incapable de dire laquelle ! Probablement une personne d'Avant… peu importe en fait. L'autre Teme me fait faire un rapide tour du propriétaire. En arrivant dans la petite cuisine, il précise qu'il est incapable de cuisiner et que si je veux manger se sera plat tout prêt ou tomates. Perso, j'ai pas compris ce que venais faire les tomates dans cette discussion, qui peut bien se nourrir exclusivement de tomates ? J'espère qu'au moins il a des Ramens !

Enfin du coup me voilà assis dans le fond d'un canapé, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la télé qui débite pub sur pub depuis plus d'un quart d'heure… Sas'ke a décidé de prendre une douche et moi je m'ennuie… Je me redresse comme je peux et rejoins ma chambre, mur derrière le canapé et deuxième porte du couloir, heureusement que cet appart est petit, j'ai pu prendre quelque visite. Je m'approche du lit où sont posées mes affaires et y récupère mon sac de cour dans lequel se trouve mon cahier d'essai. Ce carnet est un cadeau, je l'ai couvert d'une écriture qui n'appartient qu'à moi… ce n'est pas du braille, mais je peux la relire de mes doigts. Tandis que je parcours les premières lignes d'une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps, et doucement je la fredonne…

 _ **May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home**_

Tandis que j'entame le refrain, ma voix ce fait plus assurée, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté ça…

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

Et de nouveaux le couplet, doucement, je me laisse prendre par les mots de ma chanson… Je ne sais plus où je suis, ni qui je suis… Il n'y a plus que ma voix qui module les notes

 _ **May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun**_

 _ **Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)**_  
 _ **Believe and you will find your way**_  
 _ **Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)**_  
 _ **A promise lives within you now**_

 _ **A promise lives within you, now.**_

A qui avais- je fait cette promesse ? Je l'ignore, je ne sais pas si un jour je les saurais… et la chanson s'achève… C'est à peine si j'entends le plancher devant ma porte qui grince et sur ma joue se dessine le triste chemin d'une larme.

 **Au même instant, POV général :**

Le silence ce fait sur le petit appartement tandis que la voix de Naruto se tait.

D'un pas mal assuré, une ombre s'éloigne, le cœur battant à la chamade, loin de la petite chambre…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Hé toi ! Oui toi, là, qui est en train de lire ces lignes, regarde-moi dans les yeux… Voilà comme ça… Bien, maintenant baisse tes yeux sur le pendule, avant, arrière, avant, arrière… Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et après cela tu effectueras l'ordre de mon choix… 1…2…3… REWIEWS !**

 **Bon ben c'est tout pour ce soir, je m'arrête là et j'en suis navrée mais ayez j'obligeance de comprendre qu'il m'est impossible de délaisser mes obligations envers le corps enseignant afin qu'il n'est pas de soucis capillaire avant l'heure, ce qui serait, avouons-le, du plus mauvais effet…**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant et merci au reviewer passé, présent et futur !**

Traduction de la chanson de Naru (May it be, ENYA)

 _Puisse une étoile du soir  
Faire descendre sa lumière sur toi  
Puisse, lorsque l'obscurité tombera,  
Ton cœur devenir vrai  
Tu marches sur une route isolée  
Oh ! Quelle longue distance te sépare de chez toi..._

[Refrain]

Mornie utùlië (l'obscurité est venue)  
Crois et tu trouveras ton chemin...  
Mornie alantië (l'obscurité est tombée)  
Une promesse vit maintenant en toi...

Puisse le chant des ombres  
S'envoler au loin  
Puisse ton voyage continuer  
Pour éclairer le jour  
Quand la nuit sera vaincue  
Tu pourras t'élever afin de trouver le soleil

[Refrain]

Mornie utùlië (l'obscurité est venue)  
Crois et tu trouveras ton chemin...  
Mornie alantië (l'obscurité est tombée)  
Une promesse vit maintenant en toi...

Une promesse vit maintenant en toi...


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey, AYO LES GENS, oui, je suis en vie, oui je suis à la bourre, et oui je n'es même pas pris la peine de faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, Et mille merci à tout ceux qui postent des messages, ça m'aide à m'améliorer!**_

 ** _Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

 _Le silence ce fait sur le petit appartement tandis que la voix de Naruto se tait._

 _D'un pas mal assuré, une ombre s'éloigne, le cœur battant à la chamade, loin de la petite chambre…_

 **Au même instant, POV Iruka :**

J'aurais voulus que ce moment n'arrive jamais… tout en souhaitant désespérément qu'il ait lieu. J'ai essayé de garder contenance le temps de rejoindre on bureau mais à peine y ai-je pu faire quelques pas que mes jambes se mettent à trembler avant de s'écrouler sous mon poids et je me retrouve à genoux à même le sol. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois vernis du parquet tandis que mes yeux se ferment violement … Naruto… Mon Naruto est là, bien vivant, à peine différent de celui qu'il était il y a… Enfin avant… Rhaaa… Quoi que je fasse je suis incapable de parler de ce foutu truc… Il a grandi, pas tant que ça en fait ! Mais tout de même, ce n'est plus le petit blond qui courrait dans tous les sens… Il a l'air de s'être bien habitué à son nouveau style de vie. Tsunade m'avait tenu au courant de l'aspect général de son état, mais ça l'a toujours gênée d'en discuter avec moi et au vue de la situation, je ne peux que comprendre ce qu'elle doit ressentir, envers moi comme envers Naruto…

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, chaque fois que Naruto s'impose à mes souvenirs la même histoire, les mêmes images qui reviennent en boucle : route, sang, cris, pleurs, douleur…Mon souffle ce fait haché, et je la sens poindre. Elle, cruelle compagne de mes heures les plus sombres, elle dont l'étau glacé m'enlace, implacable. Des points noirs constellent ma vue, je peine de plus en plus à respirer. C'est à peine si j'entends tambouriner à la porte et une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue me supplier de lui ouvrir, lorsque la voix en vient aux menaces, je me suis déjà laissé aller, le front s'appuyant sur le froid réconfortant du sol…

 **Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre n°304, POV général :**

Sasuke s'était rapidement défait de ses vêtements qu'il avait ensuite négligemment balancés dans la panière à linge. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, il s'était ensuite jeté sous le jet d'eau chaude, appréciant la suave caresse de l'eau dégoulinant le long de ses membres et qui détendait ses muscles fatigués. Seul, il en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, surtout celles tournant autour du p'tit blondinet venu troubler sa routine, ses souvenirs et son cœur.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'enfin il ne sorte du cocon de chaleur dans lequel l'eau l'avait enveloppé. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila un jogging et vieux T-Shirt (celui que Sakura lui avait offert, avec un nounours, un cœur et un slogan que la jeune femme avait affiché plusieurs jours durant sur ses vêtements « Ayez du cœur, Campagne contre la Haine », elle en avait offert à chacun de ses amis qui avait été plus ou moins enthousiasmés par le cadeau, mais qui pour lui faire plaisir, l'avait porté tous au moins une fois) et sortit de la salle de bain, accompagné d'un nuage de vapeur. Dans l'appartement, la pénombre c'était faite. La salle principale était vide et rien ne permettait de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre vivait désormais ici… si ce n'étaient quelques notes qui s'égrenèrent doucement… Et des mots qui formaient une douce mélodie, un peu triste, s'affirmant au fur et à mesure que le brun s'approchait de la deuxième chambre. Il y a encore quelques heures ce n'était qu'une pièce vide de toute vie, un lieu sans nom ni forme, qui ne représentait rien, à présent c'était « la chambre de Naruto », et c'était de la porte entrouverte de cette chambre que les notes s'envolaient. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ces mains c'étaient mises à trembler, pourquoi son corps ne lui répondait plus correctement… Tout ce que son cerveau acceptait qu'il comprenne, une émotion inconnue le filtrait, réduisant à néant chacune des tentatives qu'il exerçait sur son esprit afin de raisonner comme il en avait l'habitude. Et lorsqu'enfin les mots moururent sur les lèvres du chanteur, il prit courageusement la fuite, les larmes aux yeux, tout en tachant d'effacer de sa mémoire que leur jumelle roulait sur la joue de son nouveau colocataire.

 **Au même instant, POV Iruka :**

 _…lorsque la voix en vient aux menaces, je me suis déjà laissé aller, le front s'appuyant sur le froid réconfortant du sol…_

Le fracas soudain de la serrure de ma porte se brisant ne me fit même pas sursauter, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, que le voile réconfortant de l'inconscience vienne enfin me plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves, loin de mes problèmes et de mes souvenirs. Malheureusement, cela ne semble guère de l'avis de celui qui vient tout bonnement de défoncer la porte de mon bureau, car immédiatement, je le sens m'attraper sous les aisselles et m'assoir sur ma chaise. Mes yeux d'abord clos papillonnèrent un instant dans le flou, avant de se fixer sur le visage de mon pseudo-sauveur… Si tant est que je sois capable de voir un visage, dissimuler sous une écharpe aussi grande ! Une voix tentant de cacher l'inquiétude qui y pointait pourtant clairement commença à m'interpeller doucement… « Iruka ? Iruka ? Respire s'il te plaît… Respire, allez… Inspire…Expire…Inspire… Comme ça, tu t'en sors très bien. Regarde-moi … Ca va mieux ? »

Je pris peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, je venais de faire une crise, la première depuis au moins un an, j'étais en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, et j'aurais certainement fini inconscient s'il n'était pas intervenus… Si qui au fait ? Relevant le nez, je tombe alors sur un unique œil, un œil que je connais très bien, le sien. Et immédiatement je sens mon visage s'enflammer. « Ka…Kakashi ? Mais que faites-tu là… enfin je ne veux pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose hein… Au contraire, je devrais plutôt te remercier, enfin je veux dire… pour ce qu'il vient de se passer… Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé un spectacle aussi ridicule mais… », Ce qu'il y a de curieux chez Kakashi, c'est qu'il n'as pas besoins de ses lèvres pour sourire... Ses yeux parlent d'eux même… et là je peux clairement y lire une moue amusée tandis qu'il s'adresse à ma petite personne « Ma…ma… Du calme, je passais dans le coin, et j'ai remarqué que ta porte était fermée, ce qui est rarement le cas à cette heure-ci, J'ai juste voulu vérifier que tout allait bien et me voilà. Quant au spectacle… eh bien ma foi, le seul reproche que j'aurais eu à lui faire, c'est de m'avoir empêché de finir le chapitre que j'étais en train de lire du dernier chef d'œuvre de Jiraya-sama… »

Je suis sûr que mon visage a pris une délicate teinte pivoine, mais visiblement Kakashi ne s'en formalise pas, il se contente de m'observer d'un air curieux que je lui renvoie et sa question tombe… « Pourquoi s'être mis dans un tel état ? » Vaste sujet… A combien d'années en arrières me faudrait-il revenir pour répondre à cette interrogation ?

 **Le lendemain, POV Naruto :**

La journée d'hier a été des plus chargé, mais le bref accès de mélancolie qui m'avait pris à la gorge quand je me suis essayé à chanter c'est finalement rapidement atténuer et quelques instant après je proposais mes services à un Sasuke dubitatif venu me demander si j'avais des désirs particuliers pour le repas du soir. Malgré sa réticence, il acceptât de me laisser l'aider, à condition que je ne m'approche pas des couteaux, pour sa santé mentale et pour notre santé physique à tous les deux... Nous avons tout de même réussi à concocté une ratatouille des plus convenables accompagnées de spaghettis à peine grillées… Un régal… même Sasuke semblait surpris du résultat ! Résultat, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et ce repas des plus réparateurs, je suis maintenant en pleine forme, et surexcité par cette nouvelle journée de cours. C'est drôle parce que du coup ça donne un contraste total avec Sasuke qui lui n'est absolument pas du matin. Hier j'ai pu avoir un aperçu de l'effet qu'il a sur la population féminine, mais je suis sûr que le charme serait immédiatement rompus ne serait-ce qu'en le voyant au sortir du lit, car même si je e vois pas, j'entends par contre parfaitement ses pieds qui traine sur le parquet de l'appart et ses bâillements répétitifs… personne n'a l'air classe en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire !

Ce matin on commence par deux heures de maths, qui heureusement ne me posent pas de difficultés majeurs… sauf la géométrie, mais bon, là, c'est limite si je ne suis pas dispensé dès qu'il s'agit de faire une figure. Autant les chiffres ne posent pas de problèmes, autant les mesures d'angles, de périmètre, de droites et autre engins de tortures me paraissent totalement abstraite. Mais je suis curieusement assez bon à l'instinct, ce qui, en soit, est inutile mors de démonstrations compliqué mais enfin…c'est déjà ça. De toute façon je préfère la musique.

Notre prof s'appelle Azuma. L'avantage avec lui, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer sur mon ouïe pour savoir où il se trouve…mon odorat suffit amplement parce qu'il fume comme un pompier ! Mais je l'aime bien, il est plutôt cool pour un prof !

Lorsque j'entre dans notre salle de cours, des murmures se font en entendre… Bah, ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je suis bien trop content d'être là pour m'en formaliser. Comme il reste 10 minutes avant que ne débute le cours, je me dirige sans me presser vers mon bureau avant d'être interpeller par une voix joyeuse. Visiblement, malgré leur après-midi à nous trainer de magasins en magasins, Sakura et Ino pètent le feu. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je les rejoints et entame une discussion animée avec elles, soutenus par Kiba qui s'aide de grands moulinets pour se faire comprendre. Sasuke arrive sur ces entrefaites et salut le reste du groupe d'un vague « Hn… ». Vraiment pas du matin… Peut-être qu'en essayant le jus de tomates ? Lorsque la cloche sonne, je n'ai plus qu'à le suivre jusqu'à nos places, et le cours peut commencer. Comme la veille, je tape rapidement sur mon clavier les explications du prof. Je pourrais tout aussi bien l'enregistré, mais au moins le tapé pour utiliser le relecteur ensuite me permet de supprimer hésitations, bavardages et questions inutiles. Aux maths succède une heure de français, puis une d'Histoire-Géo et enfin on nous libère et c'est d'un pas conquérant que mes nouveaux amis et moi pénétrons dans le self de lycée. Le repas s'écoule entre trois rires, deux blagues plus ou moins baveuses et quelques discussions plus sérieuses, en passant par les derniers potins. Je sens de temps à autres des regards peser sur moi, curieux, surpris, moqueurs ou coléreux. Visiblement, le premier mouvement lancé hier à fait le tour du lycée, tout ça à cause de deux gros c**s pris de jalousie… Mais ces regards non que peu d'effet sur mon moral. Après tout, je suis entouré de gens qui m'apprécie et que j'aime déjà. Même Sasuke ! En parlant de lui, il a préféré prendre un sandwich car il avait apparemment un truc urgent à faire… S'il a envie d'en parler, il le fera.

 **Au même instant, POV Sasuke**

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit. La chanson de Naruto ma remuer bien plus que je ne saurais l'admettre. J'en ai retourné les paroles toute une partie de la nuit. L'autre partie, je l'ai passé à réfléchir à une nouvelle chanson. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve assis dans un coin discret du parc, un sandwich dans une main, un crayon dans l'autre, en essayant de retrouver les mots qui m'étaient pourtant venu si facilement hier soir. Enervé de n'obtenir aucun résultat je laisse ma tête d=se renverser sur l'arbre contre lequel je suis assis. Derrière mes pupilles closes défile soudain des images, d'un petit blondinet à la voix d'or, et curieusement, les mots se couchent soudain d'eux même sur le papier…

 **On this half lit day**  
 _ **Sur ce demi-jour éclairé**_  
 **With your crown beneath your wing**  
 _ **Avec ta couronne sous ton aile**_  
 **Every word just echoes**  
 _ **Chaque mot fait simplement écho**_  
 **And the empty world sings**  
 _ **Et le monde chante dans le vide**_

 **Where have you gone my feather light heart?**

 _ **Où est tu passé, mon cœur léger comme une plume?**_

 **I never imagined I could leave.**

 _ **Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je pourrais partir.**_

 **In the glistening**

 _ **Dans le scintillement**_  
 **Of the lost and open sky**  
 _ **Du ciel perdu et ouvert**_  
 **Tiny piece of you sits**  
 _ **Se trouve un petit morceau de toi**_  
 **Simple wish waits for reply**  
 _ **Un simple souhait attend la réponse**_

 **Where have you gone my feather light heart?**

 _ **Où est tu passé, mon cœur léger comme une plume?**_  
 **You mustn't forget what love can see.**  
 _ **Tu ne dois pas oublier ce que l'amour peut voir.**_

Je souffle brièvement avant de contempler mon oeuvre, lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella…

" Sasukeeeee… !"

* * *

 **SASU : Je ressemble à un obsédé de la tomate…**

 **NARU : Moi je trouve ça mignon...**

 **FA98 :…**

 **SASU : Qu'est ce qu'elle a Folle Attitrée 98 ?**

 **NARU : 'cune idée, je crois qu'elle boude…**

 **FA98 (étrangement calme) : Je ne boude pas, je réfléchis…**

 **SASU : (à peine sarcastique) : Et c'est censé nous rassuré ?**

 **FA98 : Il ne me reste plus de Nutella, j'essaye de résoudre cette situation de crise…**

 **SASU : (blasé) Ca fait 3 heures que tu fixes le pot vide.**

 **NARU : Sas'ke, on a un problème… le stock de Ramens et de tomates et également terminer.**

 **SASU : La folle c'est enfermée dans son bureau sans le vouloir, du coup c'est normal que nos réserves ait diminué !**

 **FA98 : Oui mais grâce à ça, j'ai fini un nouveau chapitre !**

 **SASU : Où je passe pour un obsédé de la tomate…**

 **FA98 : T'es jamais contents de toute façon**

 **SASU : Parce que t'es mieux peut-être ?**

 **NARU : Rt c'est repartit… Ça vous dirais d'envoyer des reviews pour leur calmer les nerfs !**

* * *

PS : La chanson de Sasu est WHERE de Lisbeth SCOTT


End file.
